


Страх и ненависть в Тысячелетней Империи

by Greykite



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Political, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Моменты из жизни начальника тайной полиции, пока друг его юности поднимается к вершинам власти. // Ебала жаба гадюку(с), точнее, жаба мечтала о грифе, который ебал гадюку, которая шипела на жабу; вот такая увлекательная здесь жизнь животных.Преканон — глубокий; UST — бессмысленный и беспощадный; пытки, казни и беспредел как способы сублимации. Шовинистические убеждения как фундамент всего вышеперечисленного. Практическое отсутствие фантастических элементов антуража в соответствии с первоисточником.Могут присутствовать расхождения с хронологией из 40-ой серии сериала потому что автор последний раз его пересматривал лет так пять назад; на Рудольфа фон Гольденбаума дрочит исключительно POV-персонаж.





	Страх и ненависть в Тысячелетней Империи

Эрнест Фальстронг, министр юстиции («правосудия», как он сам любил поправлять — как настаивал, чтобы писали и говорили другие; все, на кого он мог надавить) гордился собственной памятью. 

Он с точностью мог припомнить как детали последних двадцати уголовных дел, заведенных на бывших представителей парламентской оппозиции (пометки на краях папок, приложенные фотокопии документов, подтеки крови на вещественных доказательствах) — так и вырожденческое лицо демонстранта-одиночки, который пятнадцать лет назад вздумал бросаться тухлыми яйцами в Рудольфа: сведенные белесые брови, свороченный на сторону нос.

Воспоминание долго могло дремать где-то в глубине, как сытно пообедавший хищник, но в нужный момент просто толкало в руку — вопреки всем рекомендациям чиновной мелочи под его началом. 

Эрнест не забывал ничего. И пользовался этим в служебных целях — а как иначе? 

Ведь с самого начала, с юношеских лет, он знал: однажды история рассудит всех. Все получат по заслугам.

(Как это случилось с тем преподавателем, старикашкой, который завалил Эрнеста на экзамене и не допустил к аттестации — и попался ему на глаза опять, когда университетский корпус передавали в распоряжение комитета социальной дисциплины: пусть теперь ворчит в камере-одиночке о принципе состязательности.)

Его интуиция не нуждалась в подпорках и костылях. 

Именно таким Эрнест Фальстронг был нужен Империи. Именно таким должно было быть имперское правосудие.

Так говорил ему Рудольф, похлопывая по спине — дружеским жестом, не изменившимся с годами: «У тебя верный глаз, Эрни». 

— Некоторые события, — объяснял Эрнест в камеру, придерживая руку над выпячивающейся некстати пуговицей серо-стального пиджака (Эрнест не любил публичности, нет, но долг требовал от него появляться в новостях и документальных картинах), — кажутся поначалу незначительными, но! — Тут он поднимал палец, подражая вдохновенной манере древних. — Каждое из них может оказаться ключевым и определить облик будущего. Даже если там и тогда далеко не всякий способен это понять. — Следом он прикрывал глаза, делал вдох (грудью, не животом): вспоминал.

К примеру, тот обманчиво расслабленный летний вечерний час, когда Рудольф впервые поделился с ним мечтой, расцветающей из мокрой грязи, куда с головой была погружена Федерация. Мечтой о золотом древе с могучим стволом и крепкими корнями, который ни одна буря не способна поколебать.

«Оно простоит тысячу лет», — так говорил Рудольф, положив на стол локти и тяжело наклоняясь вперед, вперив в Эрнеста неподвижный, тяжелый, ищущий подтверждения взгляд.

(Эрнест тогда смотрел в лицо Рудольфу — и не мог оторваться: фонарь над столиком открытого кафе освещал волевые черты, делая их еще более четкими, будто прорисованными на плакате. Одном из сотни, тысячи будущих плакатов.)

Или — другой вечер, несколько лет спустя: когда после очередного нудного перечня аварий, убийств и забастовок дикторша солар-видения вдруг объявила, что выпуск прерывается на экстренное сообщение: эскадра военно-космических сил, базировавшаяся в области Бетельгейзе, вступила в бой с флотом пиратов-сепаратистов и нанесла им сокрушительное поражение.

(И Эрнест смотрел, по-глупому приоткрыв рот, как выстраиваются в боевой порядок крупные точки кораблей в космической сияющей черноте — угрожающий и успокоительный танец; запись со спутника, переданная в трансляции — так сообщали.

На одном из этих кораблей, он это знал, был Рудольф — на капитанском мостике, бравый и гордый. Победитель; восходящая звезда.

Ярче всех звезд, видимых сквозь атмосферу.)

Он гордился своей памятью, но у этой способности были издержки. 

Некоторые воспоминания приходили сами, как будто в издевку, — и вот они-то оказывались хуже всего.

Допросы, мероприятия по социальной гигиене и просто рутинная бумажная работа помогали отвлечься. Не больше.

...Ухмылка лидера остатков демократической фракции в парламенте, у которого оказался вдруг в руках исправный микрофон — и который выдохнул в него, в последние минуты свободной и сознательной жизни, не лозунг — оскорбление: «Соси и дальше своему дружку-императору, холуй».

...Проскользнувший, мимо всех фильтров цензуры, в новостные записи кадр: голова молодой женщины поверх фрагментов бетонных плит и арматуры, всего, что осталось от сносимых трущоб. Лицо было совсем молодое, до отвращения,без следов вырождения. И клочки розового рядом. 

....Неприятная беседа с министром внутренних дел, не желающим понимать, что дела Комитета общественной дисциплины гораздо приоритетнее всего остального. Они кричали, срываясь на высокие ноты, а Эрнест ненавидел кричать, у него болела голова и шли от этого блики перед глазами. Министра сменили, само собой, стоило Рудольфу приложить к этому царственную руку, но мигрень оставалась с Эрнестом еще три дня после. 

И всё же чаще прочих в этом ряду Эрнесту — вопреки очевидности, но без всякого желания, — вспоминался тот день, когда Рудольф (тогда еще не «фон») Гольденбаум впервые повстречал свою будущую жену.

И еще одно Эрнест не мог забыть, как бы хорошо ни старался: именно он организовал эту встречу.

Он считал себя человеком предусмотрительным, и все его достижения на нынешнем посту свидетельствовали в пользу этого мнения. Никто и не усомнился бы, что Эрнест Фальстронг способен задушить в зародыше любое будущее противоречие.

Но такие последствия — таких он ни за что предвидеть не мог.

***

— Эй, Рудольф, — Эрнест помахал издали, привстав на цыпочки и сощурившись на беспощадное не по-весеннему солнце. Дождавшись ответного кивка, он начал проталкиваться сквозь толпу — где бросая скомканное, точно попользованный платок, извинение, где просто подныривая под руку или втискиваясь меж спин, а где-то и вовсе бесцеремонно оттирая в сторону замешкавшихся зевак. Порой ему в глаза били вспышки камер, а один раз он чуть не сбил плечом автономный съемочный дрон с логотипом Первого Федерального, двигавшийся по сложно заданной траектории.

К концу своего недолгого пути Эрнест уже тяжело дышал и обливался потом под строгим светлым пиджаком, а новенькие брюки неприятно липли к коже бёдер.

(Нет, конечно, совсем расплыться он себе не позволил бы — стоило лишь подумать, как на него, пыхтящего, волочащего перед собой тяжелое пузо, взглянул бы Рудольф, — но занятия спортом Эрнеста совершенно не привлекали. Кроме того, не влезали в расписание. Тем более, что физические нагрузки могли плохо сказаться на зрении — и вот этого Рудольф тем более бы не оценил. Приходилось идти на компромисс: жертвовать удобством и перемещаться без гравимобиля, когда не было нужды в спешке — а также тщательнее обычно следить за питанием: больше мяса и овощей, меньше хлебного).

Просачиваясь сквозь толпу, Эрнест помалу забирал вправо, по кругу, и ожидаемо приблизился к открытой площадке не спереди, а сбоку. Площадка была оборудована специально для таких случаев: сколоченное из дерева возвышение, где с равным успехом могли размещаться какие-нибудь дегенеративные музыканты, недалеко ушедшие от них художники — или агитаторы какой-нибудь партии, а то и просто движения в защиту очередных убогих, даже не знающих, что их взялся кто-то защищать. 

Митинг, само собой, должен был считаться стихийным — как будто бы зеваки, не знавшие, чем себя занять в эти часы дня, сами обступили Рудольфа Гольденбаума, который прогуливался по общественному парку в созерцательном уединении, наглядно демонстрируя приверженность здоровому образу жизни. (Не то что все эти прокуренные политиканы, днями и ночами не вылезающие из кабинетов, не понимающие, чего желает отчаявшийся, уставший от обмана народ).

И, само собой, Рудольф Гольденбаум просто не мог отказать согражданам, всего лишь желавшим получить ответы на некоторые, относящиеся ко всем и каждому, вопросы.

Бывший адмирал Гольденбаум (к нему так и обращались — по-прежнему, по привычке — чаще, чем «господин депутат») расположился, уверенно расставив ноги, по центру площадки; одним только выражением лица он удерживал людское внимание — пока вызвавшиеся из толпы якобы случайные люди помогали наладить звук и растянуть над площадкой светоотражающий тент. 

Пока что Рудольф просто постукивал по микрофону: скорее с иронией, чем с нетерпением. Кивал на выкрики — «За здоровое общество!», «Сила и воля!», «В единстве путь!» — повторяющие его собственные излюбленные лозунги.

Одет он был в мундир отставника, и награды, на которые было щедро правительство Федерации, сдержанно сверкали у него на груди. Он улыбался, показывая белые крепкие зубы, способные перемолоть даже камень — и его мужественное, волевое лицо освещал золотистый блеск неукротимого взгляда.

У Эрнеста просто дыхание перехватывало. Всякий, без исключения, раз.

Вот и теперь: стоило этому взгляду остановиться на нём, и Эрнест замер, как вкопанный, секунды на три. Тяжело стучащее сердце в груди застыло, пропуская удар — а следом, точно по волшебству, начало биться ровнее.

У него будто второе дыхание открылось: с такой легкостью он перепрыгнул, казалось, сразу все пять деревянных ступенек.

— Эрни!

Рудольф обнял его — так крепко, что затрещали рёбра. Рудольф никогда не тратил себя на то, чтобы соразмерять силу — как и положено человеку, у которого этой силы в достатке.

— Всё готово? — спросил Рудольф рокочуще-низким голосом, лишь слабо походившим на шепот. Эрнест кивнул, не торопясь размыкать объятия. В огромных руках Рудольфа он всегда чувствовал себя по-особенному спокойно, словно ничто в мире не смело угрожать ему и тем более навредить. Эти руки, которыми Рудольф когда-то сломал шею главарю анархистов, пытавшемуся основать свою «колонию» на самой окраине рукава, казались Эрнесту самим воплощением надежности и постоянства. В эти руки можно было без страха вложить не то что космический флот — все обитаемые планеты Галактики. Эта мощь — на ум просилось слово «божественная» — была достойна героев легенд, сложенных еще на Терре-Земле до ядерных войн. 

— Готово, — еще раз подтвердил, совсем шепотом, он. И шагнул к краю площадки, туда, где был подъем — с перилами, выкрашенными облупившейся ярко-зеленой краской. Сейчас, само собой, лестницу охраняли такие же «заинтересованные граждане», все — мужского пола и не старше тридцати лет. Эрнест — всего парой минут раньше пропущенный ими безо всяких вопросов, — чуть прищурился: на рукаве у каждого из крепко сбитых парней красовалась повязка со стилизованным изображением черного орла. Не символ партии Рудольфа — Рудольф Гольденбаум был самовыдвиженцем, голосом народа, — но, скорее, символ сочувствующих. 

К массовым партиям Эрнест вообще относился брезгливо — еще даже до того, как приступил к изучению политической теории в университете; для Рудольфа же все эти движения были инструментом, как орудия военного корабля. А с чем-то, не имеющим формальной основы вроде всяких уставов, легче расправиться, когда до этого дойдет.

«Когда». Не «если». 

Эрнест невольно улыбнулся, шаря рассеянным взглядом поверх людских голов.

Они заранее обговорили список тех, кто будет задавать Рудольфу «импровизированные» вопросы. Рудольф настаивал, чтобы там были представители всех слоев общества: кроме, само собой, бездомных нахлебников, сосущих из Федерации соки. Мол, промышленники, заинтересованные в оживлении экономики, у них в сторонниках есть и так.

Мысленно Эрнест видел перед собой тот самый список: в малейших деталях, вплоть до чуть смятого впопыхах уголка.

Первой в очереди значилась девушка — она сейчас должна была стоять совсем рядом с плечистыми молодчиками: из-за их спин виднелась только макушка. Эрнест загодя приготовился называть ее «Лиззи» — «Лизхен», если на языке их с Рудольфом детства.

Тем более, занятие девушки казалось подходящим — она торговала косметикой в какой-то там сети с вычурно-непроизносимым, в современном духе, названием; «профессия», которую сложно воспринимать всерьёз. Пусть даже об этой марке он слышал едва ли не из каждого утюга — если этот «утюг», конечно, умел принимать сигнал соларвидения. 

Усмехнувшись, Эрнест мотнул подбородком вверх — и молодчики понимающе расступились, а сам он — чуть наклонился, протягивая руку. Но глядел, повернув голову вбок, снова больше на Рудольфа, ожидавшего терпеливо, но без всякого намека на снисходительность.

— У нас первый желающий, — произнес он — теперь уже так, чтобы слышно было всем. 

Хватка девичьих тонких пальцев на его расслабленной, потной ладони оказалась неожиданно крепкой. 

Эрнест обернулся — и сглотнул от неожиданности, едва не вздрогнув. 

В лице этой девушки не было ничего от «Лизхен».

Прямые светлые волосы, уложенные так, чтобы ни одна прядка не выбивалась. Правильные, почти что резкие — словно у какой-то древней, музейной, еще терранской скульптуры — черты лица. Туфли на невысоком каблуке, скромные, но изящные. Темно-синий жакет и строгая длинная юбка в тон. Каблуки щелкнули, едва слышно — но почти по-военному, почти тем же звуком, который отдавался в голове Эрнеста, когда он смотрел — в записи, само собой, — парады, где, среди прочих, принимал участие Рудольф.

— Елизавета Вольф. Из «Женской Консервативной Лиги». — Она не сказала «первый секретарь Лиги», нет — возможно, на тот момент в Лиге вообще не было такой должности; но что-то было в ее тоне — вибрирующие нотки властности, от которых приподнимались волоски на задней стороне шеи.

Эрнест готов был к тому, что Рудольф скривится; метнет на самоуверенную девицу тот самый взгляд, каким обычно давал окорот наглецам, посмевшим забыть свое место.

Готов был к тому, что девушка отшатнется — или хотя бы оступится, не выдержав: обратившегося к ней напрямую взгляда: сверлящего, требовательного, прибивающего к земле.

Но она, эта не-Лиззи, с какой-то бесстрашной непринужденностью стояла напротив человека, готового — способного — определять будущее Галактики.

И Рудольф неожиданно улыбнулся ей.

А Эрнесту тотчас же — отчего-то — сделалось по-зимнему холодно.

***

Эрнест хотел бы стереть ее, вытравить из воспоминаний о головокружительных и слегка сумасшедших годах, — но она неизменно маячила там: раздражающее, элегантное пятно рядом с Рудольфом. На периферии, никогда не заступая дальше, чем считалось бы приличным — даже по меркам поздней Федерации, на редкость фривольным.

Рудольф, как по контрасту, в этих воспоминаниях Эрнеста был всегда прекрасен до бликов в глазах.

До скручивающей боли под ребрами.

***

Отец не хотел отпускать Эрнеста лишний раз из конторы — намекал прямо, что другой работы он, с его характеристиками из университета, по специальности не найдет.

Светлые волосы Фальстронга-старшего уже поседели, но взгляд оставался таким же презрительно-острым. Ходил он, пусть и медленно, но без палки — даже сколь угодно дорогой. И смотрел на сына… так, как смотрел с самого его детства. 

Однако Альмиция — де-факто вторая планета после Теории, даже если никто не признавал это вслух. Только более спокойная. Меньше сотрясаемая штормом неурядиц, меньше раздираемая противоречиями между рабочими, промышленниками, военными и так называемой «культурной прослойкой». И оттого — к прискорбию, — меньше настроенная прислушиваться к тем истинам, которые сообщал Рудольф Гольденбаум. Там требовалась работа — сейчас, в самый канун выборов, которые должны были обеспечить Рудольфу не просто место в парламенте: а гарантированный пост первого министра. 

«А потом, — добавил Эрнест, с вызовом глядя родителю в лицо, — Рудольф введет меня в кабинет. Он доверяет мне. И знает, на что я годен». 

Фальстронг-старший усмехнулся и покачал головой; но в конце концов согласился. 

Отец даже дал ему с собой несколько писем — возможность написать что-то на бумаге, не пользуясь портативными блоками памяти, была роскошью, которую ценили, — для своих прежних коллег: частных юристов или сотрудников прокуратуры. 

Также было одно письмо и для Рудольфа, лично в руки. О кое-каких советах, профессионального характера, насчет узких и темных мест в текущем законодательстве; так выразился отец. 

«Можешь посмотреть, — уронил он, когда Эрнест вскользь поинтересовался подробностями. — Но он всё поймет. Руди, я имею в виду. И поймет, что не слишком-то ты стоишь доверия».

Эрнест похолодел — и всё время пути даже не дотрагивался до папки с конвертом. 

Альмиция встретила его началом осенних холодов — календарь по всей Федерации был в целом синхронизирован так, чтобы подходить под годичные циклы самых развитых планет, но зазоры всё-таки оставались. Эрнест плотнее запахнул на себе пальто, поднял воротник — и сразу же от космического порта заказал автоматическое такси. 

По расписанию в этот день Рудольф должен был посещать реабилитационный центр для ветеранов космического флота — те были единственными, кто, даже получив физическое увечье, могли сохранить его уважение; пусть и с оговоркой — это обязательно должно было случиться в бою или при исполнении. В крайнем случае — в связи с самозащитой или спасением чьей-то жизни. 

Себя, впрочем, Рудольф считал хранимым Удачей — и полагал, что подобно ему самому Удача таким же образом отмечает других избранных. 

Тех, кто сможет стать элитой нового мира. 

Но отставники и раненые солдаты были простыми душами. Фундаментом. 

А без прочного фундамента никакое здание не простоит долго. Тем более — десять столетий. 

Так что Рудольф пожимал сейчас руки, говорил о славе и доблести, цитировал — наверняка — любимых героев древности: девятнадцатого или двадцатого века. 

А Эрнест прямо из автомобиля, воспользовавшись коммуникационной панелью, сделал звонок человеку по фамилии Лампрехт — уроженцу тех же самых мест, что и они с Рудольфом, главе местного комитета, продвигающего интересы как избирательные, так и иные. Пусть приготовят, что у них есть на вырожденческие элементы: с таких станется саботировать выборы на каких-то участках. 

Всю дорогу он, прикрыв глаза, представлял: как хорошо будет превентивно _саботировать_ их самих.

Коридор реабилитационного центра, куда шагнул Эрнест, бросив пальто дежурной сестре, был пуст и тих, словно по нему прошлись метелкой. Эрнест моргнул, но следом припомнил схему здания — для пожарной эвакуации — висевшую при входе, у стенда с расписанием. Здесь, на первом этаже, располагались кабинеты врачей и процедурные комнаты. Сами же пациенты располагались на втором и «полуторном» — как бы зависшем между двумя полукружьями корпусов, — этажах. 

Там и должна сейчас происходить вся суета.

В которую, впрочем, Эрнест не имел намерения вмешиваться. 

Он посмотрел бы издали. На заискивающий персонал, на щелкающих камерами писак. 

Подождал бы. А потом они с Рудольфом сядут в одну машину, и Рудольф обхватит его за плечи, смеясь и спрашивая: как там комитетчики, не размякли в его отсутствие?.. Рудольф поймет, как важно задавить в зародыше любое сопротивление. Рудольф хочет быть любимым толпой.

— Да, разумеется, — донеслось до Эрнеста с широкой лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. — Не нужно бежать, я сейчас проверю и всё улажу. 

Женский голос, мягкий, но слишком ровный. 

Шаги спустились по ступеням — четко отстучав каблуками ритм. Грациозная, остро очерченная тень — строгое платье, накидка сверху — скользнула за угол.

Само собой, Эрнест не мог ее не узнать.

Таких глаз — бледных и серых — он не помнил ни у какой другой женской особи.

Ее волосы были покрыты платком медицинской сестры — как будто на старинной картине — но ни следа кротости или мягкости в Елизавете не было.

Ее губы — не изогнулись, нет; такое не назвать было ни улыбкой, ни даже усмешкой. Раздвинулись. (И хотелось бы думать — от удивления). 

— Здравствуйте, Эрнест, — она приветствовала его первым, изящно лишая возможности притвориться, загородиться фальшивым неузнаванием. 

Эрнест почувствовал, как его лопатки коснулись стены — хотя он даже не понял, когда успел сделать шаг назад. 

— Что вы здесь делаете? — прошипел он. И, уже обычным голосом, отстраненным и деловым: — Местный выборный комитет не оповещал меня, что вы входите в число лиц, сопровождающих Рудольфа фон Гольденбаума. 

(Рудольф как раз тогда начал, подписываясь и представляясь, добавлять к фамилии старинную приставку «фон». Она означала благородство. Означала, что предки Рудольфа владели землями и людьми: когда-то давно, ещё во времена Терры. 

Эрнест такой приставки не имел.

Рудольф с ним об этом не заговаривал; но Эрнест, впрочем, ничуть не возражал против того, чтобы им владели. Если он сам при этом сможет отдавать приказы от имени того, кто ему господин).

— Я тоже их не оповещала, — согласилась Елизавета. — Однако я посчитала, что мое присутствие будет полезным. Альмиция — вторая из наших планет по численности населения. И достаточно сложно устроенная, если верить социологическим данным. Ее можно считать ключевым элементом, выбирая стратегию, вы не находите? По крайней мере, одним из них.

«Наших». Вот как. Эрнест скрипнул зубами. 

— Смотря чья это будет стратегия, — по-видимости ровно заметил он.

— Я — делегат от Женской Консервативной лиги, — напомнила она. — А женщин в этом населении почти половина. Работа с избирателями ведь для вас важна? Не так ли?

В этом голосе не было ни капли заискивания или оправдания. 

Она не сказала «пока что важна», но что-то было в наклоне ее головы, в изгибе шеи — сжать бы вот сейчас пальцами до влажного хруста, до хрипа! — говорящее: я понимаю, куда это всё ведет. 

Эрнест втянул воздух ноздрями. Казалось — даже аляповатые картины на стенах («рисунки наших гостей, реабилитационная методика») потешаются над ним: исподволь, тонко. 

Елизавета держала голову прямо; на поясе темного, строгого платья висела сумочка. И по тому, как касались ее пальцы Елизаветы, становилось понятно: именно там — базы данных по избирателям-женщинам. На карте памяти или записанные иначе; но — там. 

Эта женщина, с ее сетевой торговлей, и вправду словно раскидывала сеть. Можно было поспорить — где-то там значились и ни о чем не подозревающие мужья этих дам. И то, как лучше всего на них воздействовать (если не через самих жен). 

Эрнест глубоко вдохнул ещё раз. Расправил плечи, шагнул от стены в сторону — вынуждая уже Елизавету рефлекторно отступить в тень лестничной клетки. 

— И все-таки: как вы здесь оказались?

— Прилетела. На пассажирском судне, первым классом. Советую — «ИнтерФлот». Обслуживание у них на высшем уровне. 

Эрнест сжал зубы в досаде на самого себя. Пригладил нервно волосы — левой рукой, не той, что обычно. Сжал пальцы второй руки в кармане брюк, прямо на вымокшем насквозь носовом платке. 

— Я имел в виду — кто оплатил вам билет?

В лице Елизаветы Вольф мелькнуло едва ли не сочувствие. 

— А вы разве не догадались? Рудольф. — Произнеся его имя, она улыбнулась; так, словно знала некий секрет, победительно и покойно.

За одну эту улыбку Эрнесту захотелось ее убить.

***

Эрнест полагал себя вправе входить в кабинет Рудольфа без предупреждения и без стука.

Рудольфа забавляло видеть, как те, с кем у него была назначена сейчас встреча или совещание, подхватывались вдруг, комкая фразу на середине, или начинали ерзать на месте, неожиданно оказавшись без внимания.

— Мелкие людишки, — фыркал Рудольф. — Сразу видна цена всему тому, с чем они так носятся. 

Эрнест кивал сочувственно. 

Система управления Федерацией была далека от совершенства. И ее элементы, взятые по отдельности, только подтверждали общее наблюдение. Общий приговор.

Впрочем, те чиновники и визитеры, кто начинал громко возмущаться и требовать своего — то есть, пресечь вторжение и выставить Эрнеста обратно за дверь, — Рудольфа не устраивали тоже. 

— Человек должен знать свое место. Недостаточно силен, чтобы пробиться — выполняй. Силен, но умен — жди времени себя проявить. Я так думаю, — говорил он позже, выставив на стол перед собой два бокала: как правило, только с очищенной минеральной водой, ничего крепче. Особенно — в дневные часы. 

Эрнест был полностью, всецело согласен. 

Каждый должен знать свое место, но его собственное — было достаточно исключительным. 

В этот раз он заглянул к Рудольфу с кипой бумаг — он предпочитал работать именно так, по старинке, как учил еще дед отца, — относительно проекта нового департамента: «комитета поддержания общественной дисциплины», при Министерстве внутренних дел, но — негласно — под контролем самого Эрнеста. 

Это была его собственная идея, которую, впрочем, Рудольф охотно одобрил. 

Эрнест лично составил все регулирующие документы, а заодно — собрал коллекцию судебных дел и обращений в органы правопорядка, которые наглядно демонстрировали лакуны в существующей системе. Конкретика должна была придать аргументам весомости, когда будут вестись парламентские дебаты. 

Некоторые из мер, направленных на оздоровление общества, неизбежно должны были встретить сопротивление даже со стороны... союзников. Так называемая «Лига Реформ», образованная под эгидой Рудольфа, когда тот начал соревноваться за титул премьер-министра, имела два столпа, две опоры: одной были владельцы крупных предприятий и фабрик, второй же — молодые, пылкие политики, недовольные положением дел в освоенной Галактике. 

Рудольф предпочитал последних. 

У первых были деньги, о да, но далеко не все они являлись «выдающимися» по его меркам — весьма взыскательным. Кроме того, у спонсоров в окружении хватало таких же молодых и амбициозных, куда лучше осознающих значение личности Рудольфа для Галактики — и готовых занять главное кресло, случись вдруг что. 

— Отбор, — говорил за тем же бокалом минеральной воды Рудольф. — Естественный отбор. Закон Вселенной. Нужна была сила — так пусть не жалуются на силу. 

— Высший хищник пожирает плоть слабых, — кивал Эрнест. И был вознаграждаем широкой, свирепой улыбкой — Рудольф любил, когда ему цитировали его самого. 

— Так что составь там заранее какое-нибудь положение о конфискации. Стандартное. Чтобы не повторяться. 

Улыбнувшись про себя этому воспоминанию, Эрнест толкнул плечом дверь — никогда не запиравшуюся изнутри.

Рудольф повернулся к нему — на полкорпуса, и повернулся тот, кто сидел на стуле для посетителей напротив. 

Та, которая там сидела.

Негласная глава Женской Лиги, еще до оглушительных победных выборов заявившей о своем альянсе с Лигой Реформ. Елизавета Вольф.

— ...ситуацию необходимо взять под контроль, — проговорила Елизавета, явно продолжая фразу, начатую чуть раньше. А следом заметила, что в кабинете есть ещё кто-то.

Она не последовала ни одному из двух известных сценариев. Она только быстро окинула Эрнеста взглядом — как будто шила или вязала, что-то такое женское, — а дальше так просто и сидела, спокойно сложив руки на коленях. Даже ее настойчивый взгляд не стремился уцепить Рудольфа за лацканы безупречного пиджака и притянуть на место. 

Но Рудольф сам не торопился вставать.

Будто одеревеневшей рукой Эрнест прикрыл за собой дверь. Плотнее перехватил перед собой документы (папку он не взял, не собирался отвлекаться на формальности).

— Погоди, Эрнест. Дай договорить. — Рудольф приподнял руку ладонью вперед. Локтем второй он опирался на стол (широкий, дубовый, полностью достойный его); прислушивался. 

Раньше он никогда так не делал. 

Эрнест просто дар речи потерял; заморгал глупо и — проклятое слово! — близоруко.

А Елизавета Вольф смотрела ясно и прямо — смотрела, впрочем, не дольше, чем это было бы прилично. 

Они словно местами поменялись. Она была в своем праве — здесь, с Рудольфом, а он — просителем. (С Рудольфом, который принадлежал ему, Эрнесту — то есть, которому сам Эрнест без сомнения и без остатка принадлежал). 

Присесть, само собой, здесь было некуда: Рудольф подобного бы не потерпел. Оставалось стоять, чуть сгорбившись, прикрываясь своей ношей, точно нелепым щитом. 

Эрнест поклясться мог бы: эта женщина находила удовольствие в его вынужденно-подобострастной позе.

— Безнадзорные дети нам ни к чему, — говорил, между тем, Рудольф, положив на стол обе сильные, широкие ладони. — И вашу программу я рассмотреть обещаю. Слово чести. — Он по-прежнему часто говорил так, по старой офицерской привычке. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Могут ли, по вашему мнению, — Елизавета обращалась к нему без фамильярности, совершенно деловым и совершенно искренним тоном, от которого у Эрнеста заныли десны, — среди этих сирот и бездомных оказаться те, кто в будущем станет выдающимся человеком? Вы ведь заинтересованы в этом. — Не вопрос; утверждение. 

Рудольф фыркнул. Его лицо скривилось — совсем слегка, не нарушив совершенной мужественности симметричных черт. 

— Разве только у них были хорошие родители. Алмазы могут найтись и в грязи, это верно, но не самозарождаются там. — Он поднял палец вверх; покачал им. — Гены — вот что важно. В столице сколько угодно могут закрывать на это глаза. А я видел, к чему это приводит на окраинах. Кто вырастает из этих вот. Бандиты и паразиты.

— В нашем государстве уже давно держится прискорбно высокий уровень убийств и разбойных нападений — даже прежнее министерство внутренних дел этого не скрывало. И техногенные катастрофы, но о них больше молчат. Жертвами часто становятся семьи. Кого-то грабят и выбрасывают на улицы без документов. Увы, может быть, и хотелось бы, чтобы все бездомные и обитатели «домов помощи» заслуживали своей судьбы, но... — Елизавета покачала головой. — Речь только о детях, само собой, — уточнила она, примирительно подняв руки. — Взрослые уже слишком укоренились в антиобщественном образе жизни. 

— Прививать здоровые ценности нужно с детства, — одобрительно отозвался Рудольф. — Так что вы предлагаете?

— Я предлагаю при расформировании детдомов и проведении регулярных облав определять детей, благополучных по генетическим тестам и способных к перевоспитанию. А затем передавать их в семьи, состоящие на хорошем счету. Желательно — в развитых, но не слишком урбанизированных колониях, вроде той же Фригг-III. 

— А остальные дети? — Рудольф слушал, закинув руку на спинку кресла, с неподдельным интересом; таким, с каким слушал прежде разве что Эрнеста. 

— Тоже в колонии. Но с расчетом на то, чтобы там они не вели существование нахлебников. Такое недопустимо. 

Она наклонилась над столом и что-то быстро показала на экране, встроенном в столешницу: на него можно было вывести любые данные из внутренней сети правительственных учреждений. Елизавета не подавала вида, будто ей что-то в новинку — ее пальцы двигались решительно, без спешки. К Рудольфу она подчеркнуто старалась не прикоснуться даже случайно. 

— Горнодобывающие поселки. Нерентабельные. Так сообщают в комитете промышленности, — проговорил Рудольф. 

— За последние двадцать лет многие уехали или умерли. Остались в основном старики. Разумеется, им не под силу поддерживать прежний уровень. 

— А ведь армии не помешала бы хотя бы часть добычи с этих производств… А может, и переработки. — Рудольф поглядел в упор. Елизавета, к досаде замершего нелепой статуей Эрнеста, взгляда не отвела. Ее пальцы нажали на чувствительный экран еще раз, выводя график.

— Отправка детей позволит привлечь новых колонистов. Даже если не совсем добровольно. Разве допустимо бросать без присмотра тех, кто легко может сбиться с пути? Женщины Лиги помогут с первоначальными сложностями.

— Дети больше любят женщин. Это у вас в крови. В генах. 

Елизавета охотно кивнула. 

— Сразу две цели, как видите. Можно начать с небольшой партии, но следом расширять охват. 

— Умно. — Рудольф неторопливо почесал подбородок крупными пальцами. 

— Благодарю, — она опустила глаза, но только совсем мимолетно, ради соблюдения приличий. — Я стремлюсь к одному: быть полезной обществу. И вам, господин первый министр, — добавила она. Удивительно: это не звучало раболепно. 

Елизавета произносила это — «господин» — точно так же, как Эрнест: в тех официальных случаях, когда ему предписывалось обращаться к Рудольфу именно так.

— Не хотите пойти ко мне секретарем? — Рудольф подмигнул ей. Как мальчишка-кадет, еще только поступивший в офицерскую академию. 

— Сочту за честь. 

На мгновение Эрнесту показалось: она сейчас приложит руку ко лбу, одновременно серьезно и в насмешку. (Этот жест у женщин всегда выглядел чуточку непристойно, просто подражали они военным, или же служили во вспомогательных частях). Однако только отсветы люстры блеснули в глазах Елизаветы — Эрнест и не осознавал, что подошел так близко, чтобы это видеть. 

А следом он с тяжелым звуком уронил на столешницу свой ворох бумаг — только чтобы не дать руке Елизаветы соприкоснуться с властно протянутой навстречу ладонью Рудольфа.

*** 

Эрнест очень старался организовать всё, как следует. Казнь представителей преступной группировки, годами получавшей богатую дань от государственных должностей, и виновных в сотрудничестве с ними чиновников должна была послужить примером — уроком, который обществу волей-неволей придется выучить.

Веками в Галактической Федерации считалось, что смертная казнь негуманна, а если и должна совершаться, то максимально щадяще. И не травмировать хрупкие чувства общественности. Той самой, что проводила часы, наблюдая вживую или по Вещанию за экстремальным спортом — или платила большие деньги за устройство групповых «приключений» в условиях, приближенных к настоящим (и порой даже стоивших участникам здоровья — душевного ли, физического). 

Со всеми этими саморазрушительными практиками предстояло тоже разобраться в самое ближайшее время. 

Законопроекты уже лежали у Эрнеста на столе — Комитет обладал исключительным правом голоса в подобных делах. 

Но пока что он мог начать с подготовительного этапа. Способа казни. 

Виселицы всегда казались Эрнесту наиболее подходящими.

Их можно было выстроить так, что обзор со всех сторон будет превосходен. 

Он лично определил, где следует установить камеры и усилители, и проследил за выполнением этих указаний. Намекнув, что иное повлечет за собой вхождение в списки Комитета; а этого никто из законопослушных граждан, само собой, не хотел.

Так называемый исторический центр Теории — нечто строгое, прочерченное как по линейке; и это было бы даже хорошо, если бы не одинаковая, неразличимая серость — след первых десятилетий существования Федерации, которую ее основатели желали видеть лучшим миром: миром, где все равны.

Иными словами: опасной утопией. 

И тем не менее: площадь Поселенцев (если пытаться прикинуть, сколько площадей в столицах скольки миров назывались именно так, можно было легко сбиться со счета) образовывала в плане почти идеальный квадрат. С двух сторон — открытый, ощетинившийся одним только декоративным кустарником, похожим на сиреневые метлы, и примыкающий к Хлебному проспекту, а с двух других — ограниченный сходящимися углом зданиями: министерства юстиции и администрации столичного округа. Довольно символично, что ни говори.

Сегодня фасады были украшены, об этом Эрнест позаботился тоже. Он чуть прищурился на громадный портрет Рудольфа, укрепленный на фасаде министерства, — полотнище рябило и мелко вздрагивало от пробирающегося под него ветра. В следующий раз — Эрнест не сомневался, что следующий раз будет, — нужно будет собрать изображение из отдельных твердых щитов.

Открытый балкон с колоннами, сильно выдающийся вперед от стены, был, пожалуй, единственным архитектурным излишеством, которое позволили себе безымянные строители административного здания. Но в качестве площадки лучшего сложно было желать.

Расположению зданий Эрнест также был обязан и тем, что сегодня мог здесь находиться на этом балконе лично. Не пришлось надолго отрывать себя от работы.

И как-то само собой разумелось, что первый министр — с недавних пор еще и президент, и председатель Верховного Суда (этот пост Рудольф, смеясь, хотел было отдать Эрнесту — но тот отказался, напомнив о том, как важно сосредоточить всю власть в одних надежных руках, и Рудольф, в отличие от него никогда не изучавший политические науки, согласился с этим ответом) — также будет присутствовать на мероприятии.

(Будет — возвышаться грозным символом, на котором сойдутся предсмертные взгляды казнимых, осознающих в свои последние мгновения: чему и кому они бросили вызов).

Присутствие же его супруги не обговаривалось отдельно нигде и никаким образом. (В конце концов, женская сфера — сходились все, мыслящие благоразумно, — лежит в совершенно другом.)

Но сам первый министр ограничился тем, что величественно махнул рукой, давая согласие, — и удалился, сославшись на неотложные дела государственной важности. 

(На самом деле, подозревал Эрнест, Рудольфу не слишком-то нравилось смотреть на подобное. Само собой, он понимал необходимость наказаний, заложенную в природе человеческой расы, однако куда более благосклонно относился к демонстрациям достижений — к мамочкам с розовощекими младенцами на «курсах образцовой жены», к юным солдатам, чьи мускулы переливаются на обнаженных руках под ярким солнцем).

Так или иначе: Рудольф ушел.

Елизавета осталась.

Не проронив ни слова упрека, не попытавшись удержать — прессы, само собой, на балконе не было, однако сразу указывать СМИ их место было бы неблагоразумно, поэтому одна из автономных камер парила в относительной близости, — Первая Леди Федерации кивнула мужу и повернулась к площади лицом.

Елизавета так и стояла с тех пор — прямая, гордая, сложив руки на округлившемся животе. Так мог бы стоять часовой на своем посту.

Она ни разу не отвела глаз, не дернулась, не скривилась. И удовольствия на ее лице Эрнест не видел тоже: только всепоглощающую сосредоточенность. 

Впрочем, смотреть на нее ему хотелось меньше всего. 

Он предпочитал смотреть на результаты своей работы.

Механизм был устроен так, чтобы один государственный палач мог приводить в действие целый ряд виселиц. А всего этих рядов было шесть, и каждому ряду приговор зачитывался отдельно. Там были свои нюансы; как раз по ним Эрнест ряды и собирал. 

Всё шло, как должно. Но вдруг...

Общий вздох пронесся над площадью, словно еще один порыв ветра, и Эрнест различил там, внизу, белые пятна лиц, обращенных вверх. Он вскинул голову, и его бросило в пот: показалось — ветер сорвал портрет и теперь несёт его над площадью, но нет — легкое полотнище ткани было сине-зеленое, и он, кажется, даже догадывался, что это — синее, зеленое и золото: негласное знамя так называемой оппозиции.

Его рука стиснула полированный камень перил — до хруста. Кусок ткани канул в толпу; в место падения уже стягивалась полиция.

Он сощурился. Подался вперед — пытаясь разобраться в суете смазанных темных фигурок.

— Проблемы с глазами, Эрнест? — окликнула Елизавета. И как только заметила?.. — Имейте в виду: я в состоянии посоветовать хорошего доктора. 

— Отнюдь нет. — Ему удалось сохранить небрежность в голосе. — Вам кажется. Слишком живое воображение. Простительно для вашего... состояния. 

— В этом нет ничего постыдного. — Было слышно, как Елизавета покачала головой — зашуршало парадное платье. — Постоянная работа с бумагами и экранами, плохое освещение в тюрьмах. Каждый может понять.

И ее холодный, _понимающий_ тон яснее ясного говорил: она не ставит все эти приличные объяснения ни во что.

— Каждый может понять и то, что мне хочется рассмотреть всё как можно лучше. Не вы это готовили. Не вам и судить. — Для Эрнеста собственный голос звучал далеким. Глухим. 

Толпа на площади замерла, застыла; сердце гулко, резко стукнулось в груди. 

— Не принимайте простое участие так близко к сердцу, Эрнест. Вас ведь беременность не оправдает. Я, со своей стороны, буду только рада ошибиться.

Ошибиться. О, как же.

...Больничный коридор, где резко пахнет стерильностью и страхом. Брезгливо поджатые губы отца, когда он сунул доктору в руки медицинскую карту сына — с несколькими вложенными вовнутрь купюрами. «Мой сын — здоров, ясно? Вымарайте там все со словом «сетчатка», и до начала учебного года.» 

Фальстронга-старшего перевели с повышением в столицу, и семейство последовало за ним. 

Новый лицей, новый город, новая жизнь.

И в этот лицей не принимали детей с какими-либо проблемами со здоровьем существеннее сезонного насморка.

Именно там Эрнест встретил Рудольфа. Именно там он понял, кому принадлежит эта самая жизнь.

(— Хэй, Эрни, подстрахуй, если что! — кричал Рудольф, балансируя на подоконнике третьего этажа, а Эрнест смотрел, запрокинув голову, со школьного двора.

Рудольф исчез в окне учительской — только мелькнула темноволосая голова. А следом, только несколько секунд, казалось, прошло — появился победоносный. Вскинул руку с добычей — и бросил вниз: лови, не зевай.

Сердце пойманной птицей билось о прутья грудной клетки. Заходилось восторженным визгом-пением.

И, сжимая в руках пухлый, старомодный классный журнал, Эрнест поклялся от всего сердца: Рудольф никогда, ни за что не узнает об его слабостях).

Порядок восстановили быстро; хотя каски полицейских были теперь куда более заметны по краям площади. 

Эрнест с облегчением отвернулся. Последний, ещё не задействованный ряд виселиц — который как раз поспешно привели в действие — сделался просто предметами, освещенными солнцем. 

Не предметом восхищения или гордости. 

Он почувствовал горечь под языком. 

Елизавета, как оказалось, отвернулась тоже. Неужто догнала тошнота?

Шум, доносившийся снизу, с площади, помалу стихал. Пора было удаляться; зрелище того, как снимают и грузят трупы, могло бы быть поучительным, но Эрнест уже не раз наблюдал это в тюрьмах. 

Он сделал шаг Елизавете навстречу. Рука невольным, отработанным ещё когда-то в университетские годы, жестом согнулась в локте, чтобы предложить опору. (Приличия, в конце концов, требовалось соблюдать).

Она подняла на него взгляд, и Эрнест поперхнулся. Предложение помощи застряло в горле и умерло, отдавая тухлятиной.

Прозрачные серые глаза заглядывали в самое нутро, вынимали оттуда душу — и рассматривали, брезгливо-любопытственно, словно паразита под микроскопом.

— Вы так внимательно на меня смотрите, Эрнест, — заметила Елизавета; ее голос по контракту звучал почти дружелюбно. — Признаться, не думала, что вы станете вдруг уделять столько внимания моему положению. Уверяю, волноваться не стоит. Это уже не первый ребенок, которого я ношу.

И не последний, подразумевалось. 

Прерывание беременности — вне случаев медицинской необходимости и генетической патологии, — было запрещено два года назад. Елизавета сама предложила эту меру, выступив с речью. Депопуляция, говорила она. Колонии угасают. Дети — будущее нации. Мы не имеем никакого морального права отрицать это будущее, отнимать его у себя же.

И она, Первая Леди, готова была своим примером проложить дорогу другим.

У Елизаветы было крепкое здоровье, без всякого сомнения.

Но как славно оказалось бы, если бы ее старания обернулись против нее же. Славно было бы увидеть ее отчаяние.

— Не боитесь, что всё-таки не родите Рудольфу наследника?

— Ты-то и вовсе никого ему не родишь, — уронила Елизавета, и внезапно вспыхнувшее презрение в ее взгляде прожигало насквозь.

Эрнест невольно отступил на полшага.

Кого другого — за такие слова — за малейший намек, косой взгляд, усмешку в уголке губ — он уже отправил бы, куда следует. Кому другому — не спустил бы, не дал бы отмолчаться и ускользнуть; оскорбление власти есть преступление, а он — власть, правая рука (пусть даже он стал бы правой рукой в ином, куда менее возвышенном смысле, стоило Рудольфу лишь намекнуть), неколебимо-твердая длань правосудия. 

Взгляд Эрнеста метнулся по сторонам. 

Трансляция велась, о да, разумеется, однако сюда — на балкон для первых лиц, — не был допущен больше никто. Только охрана — парламентская гвардия, так они назывались раньше, хотя сейчас чаще говорили просто «гвардия», — почтительно замерла у спуска на лестницу.

Что слышали эти охранники-гвардейцы? Что могли думать? Внутренние динамики их закрытых наглухо шлемов должны были передавать звуки извне, не из ложи. Однако же...

Холодный пот мигом выступил на спине у Эрнеста, стоило наконец допустить до сознания мысль: Елизавета знает.

Словно умела как-нибудь подсмотреть, забросить удочку — вроде тех самодельных, которые мастерили мальчишки летом, — в толщу его воспоминаний и вытащить, с безошибочной беспощадностью, тот момент, когда Эрнест впервые осознал: он смотрит на Рудольфа... по-особенному. 

Как та самая рыбка, бьющаяся на крючке, но не от страха: от жажды принадлежать. 

Душой и телом — как писали в тех книгах, которыми он зачитывался по вечерам вместо дополнительной литературы для будущего поступления на юридический. 

В Рудольфе не было ничего отвратительного. Ничего безобразного.

Совершенная мужественность, совершенная воля. Живая статуя древнего божества, божества суровых северных воинов, о которых Рудольф так часто, взахлеб, говорил в юности.

Несгибаемый дух, воплощенный в мощном и крепком теле.

Сила и натиск, перед которыми Эрнест всегда был и будет — точно щепка в бурном потоке. Которым отдавался всем сердцем, и если бы ему было позволено отдаться еще и телесно — это сердце разорвалось бы от немыслимого восторга.

Теперь Елизавета улыбалась уголком губ — остро и беспощадно; полуповернувшись к Эрнесту на верхней ступеньке, она изогнула шею — демонстрируя гладкость кожи в косых, падающих сверху лучах. Демонстрируя в себе _женщину_.

Он заставил себя дышать глубже. Но дыхание не подчинилось до конца.

Он схватил ее за запястье. Елизавета не то что равновесия не потеряла — даже взгляда не отвела. Только шагнула к нему — всё так же с прямой спиной. Эрнест был невысок для мужчины, а Елизавета обгоняла в росте большинство женщин — впрочем, двухметровому Рудольфу оба они были едва по плечо.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — то ли прошептал, то ли прошипел он; отчаянно надеясь, что со стороны — от подножия лестницы — ничего серьезного заметить нельзя.

— Отмечать естественные различия между полами — что в этом такого? — Елизавета словно даже не выглядела обеспокоенной. Светлая прядь выбилась из ее простой, но элегантной прически с бантом, и покачивалась около глаз, как маятник.

— Ссс-волочь, — беззвучно выдохнул Эрнест. Его пальцы разжались, сделавшись вдруг, как тесто.

— Можешь называть «сукой», — почти дружелюбно разрешила Елизавета. — Я не обижусь. Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы быть собакой — преданным хозяину существом, матерью здоровых щенят. Одна только просьба. Учти, что моя порода — охотничья.

Она протянула руку, касаясь его щеки — тщательно выбритой только несколько часов назад.

Прикосновение ее пальцев было практически нежным — легким и ласковым, словно она и впрямь снисходила до него жалостью. Словно бы искренне сочувствовала его положению — и тому, что ничего не может (не желает) здесь изменить.

Ее положение — которое другую женщину низвело бы до жалкой самки, до инкубатора, горшка с плодородной почвой, принявшей драгоценное семя, — наоборот, ее возвышало. Отрывало от обыденности, и живот она несла перед собой — точно знамя, и как на своего знаменосца смотрел на нее Рудольф — одобрительно, чуть ли не ласково, насколько вообще сочетались между собой слова «ласка» и «Рудольф фон Гольденбаум».

Она _действительно_ могла еще родить ему сыновей. Рудольф грезил наследием: сильной кровью, закрепляющей в потомках его генетический отпечаток на века, на тысячелетия. 

Сын — главное, что может быть у мужчины; кроме власти и воли к власти, само собой, но что значит власть, если она закончится на тебе?..

Не тратя больше ни жестов, ни слов, Елизавета каплей ртути скользнула к лестнице, жестом подзывая охрану. Эрнесту не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как идти следом — стараясь как не отставать, так и не спешить.

— Сыновья нужны всем. Но ты еще можешь успеть взять в жены одну из моих дочерей. Если останешься в силах, — бросила она напоследок.

Он остался стоять, задыхаясь от бессильного гнева, на последней ступени лестницы — на мучительные, долгие секунды, пока охранник-гвардеец не тронул его за локоть со всем возможным почтением, напоминая — «господин министр!» — что его ждут сегодня на заседании правительства.

О да, Эрнест умел ненавидеть, превосходно умел. Ненависть очищает, закаляет дух в белом, прозрачном пламени,

Ненависть — топливо, на котором работала его собственная воля к победе. 

Беспощадность к врагам — основа крепкого порядка. Ненависть к несовершенству и грязи — залог сверкающей будущности. 

Но существуют объекты, запретные для подобных чувств, совершенно и абсолютно.

Он просто не мог ненавидеть Рудольфа. Так что он ненавидел Елизавету.

***

Эрнест вошел в кабинет нетвердыми шагами, пошатываясь, как пьяный.

Но он не пил. Наоборот, совсем.

В горле было сухо. Не глядя, он протянул руку и сжал пальцы на горлышке кувшина с водой — чистой, «родниковой» — такие, согласно указанию Его Величества, предписывалось иметь всем членам кабинета и их прямым заместителям. 

Сделал жадный глоток; летним беспощадным днем было жарко, как в печке, но костюм он снять не мог весь день — инспекция, подчиненные не поняли бы. 

Волосы липли ко лбу. Эрнест машинально пригладил их — левой рукой. Так оно в последнее время получалось естественнее, чем правой. 

...Осколок очень похожего кувшина он пару часов назад вбил в глотку заключенного, когда тот принялся грязно бранить Рудольфа.

Этого Эрнест подловил сам: вспомнил его лицо на любительском документальном видео и затребовал экспертизу. (А заодно — отдал приказ об аресте; сразу же. В том, каким будет экспертное заключение, Эрнесту не приходило в голову сомневаться). 

Подрывной элемент состоял младшим секретарем в министерстве экономического развития. 

Коллеги с готовностью дали на него исчерпывающие показания и открестились от всяких связей, кроме разве что кофе в обеденный перерыв. Невеста расторгла помолвку и улетела с Теории. На Фригг-III. В хорошем, предоставленном Комитетом, сопровождении. 

Но за одним уничтоженным крысиным гнездом появлялось следующее. Вслед за каждым раздавленным гнойником вспухал ещё один зловонный нарыв. 

Эрнест оперся ладонью о стол. Постоял так. Грудь ходила тяжело, даже вопреки освежающему питью. Живот особенно сильно давил на пояс, застегнутый туже необходимого. 

Мерзость. Как обделался перед смертью этот… предатель. Всё провоняло мерзостью. 

Он всё-таки скользнул в кресло. Ослабил ремень — раз никто не видит, то пусть. Прикрыл веки, со злостью сжав зубы. Это было… несправедливо, вот как. 

Отбросы общества упрямо не желали заканчиваться. Донесения грозили затопить Комитет, скапливались на столах и в архивах коммуникаторов. 

Иногда Эрнесту начинало казаться: этого слишком. Он не выдержит, собьется, остановится. Слишком бурно разлился поток истории, выпущенный из берегов. 

Но — пока что — он все делал правильно.

Ради Рудольфа и его империи. Его мечты.

Взгляд Эрнеста, блестящий и болезненно-острый, остановился на портрете Рудольфа — официальном, написанном красками по холсту, точно в старину, — и рука, ещё влажная от прикосновения к прохладному, запотевшему стеклу (кто менял воду, чтобы она оставалась свежей?.. персонал вышколен, но доверять нельзя никому; он обязательно разберется чуть позже) скользнула, рваным жестом марионетки, к ширинке форменных брюк. 

Он остервенело дрочил, неотрывно глядя на этот портрет — вбирая взглядом каждую деталь, включая и те, которые существовали только в его памяти, а не на портрете.

(Ведь никакой художник не видел Рудольфа со спины, когда тот бесстрашно погружался в холодную по-весеннему воду, и мышцы перекатывались у него под кожей — радостная, ничем не сдерживаемая сила; никакой художник не растягивался рядом с ним ночью, в одной палатке, слушая, как размеренно стучит сердце и вздымается широкая грудь).

Вздрогнул всем телом, до боли стискивая кулак. Подождал, пока дыхание восстановится, и поднял руку к лицу, вдохнул с пальцев запах, закрыв глаза — а следом жадно лизнул, представляя, что глотает не своё, а его семя.

Не было ничего постыдней этой фантазии. Ничего прекрасней.

Только представить это: встать перед Рудольфом на колени — и раскрыть рот, задыхаясь от величины его органа и от величия личности. 

Он принял бы его целиком, до конца, до корня, если бы только ему было позволено. 

Так, как — он был уверен — никогда не решилась бы Елизавета. Она была слишком _женой_, слишком женщиной. 

Разве способна женщина понять мечту?

Разве могла бы она жертвовать стольким, временем, сном, — не ожидая награды?

В женщинах слишком сильно чувство отвращения. 

Того самого отвращения, которое он в себе переборол, выжег, вытравил. 

Будь у него время — он позволил бы себе возбудиться снова, думая об обнаженном теле Рудольфа, стоящего в той же позе, что на портрете, по которому стекает ручейками кровь. О том, как он восстает навстречу из этой нечистой, темной крови, с ребенком — их ребенком, их дитятей, Империей, — на руках. Империей, которая простоит тысячу лет. 

Будь у него время — но сигнал от коммуникатора прорвал полудремотную пелену в мыслях; выдернул Эрнеста в реальность. 

Он огляделся; стены кабинета шатнулись перед расфокусированным, как сквозь мутную пленку пропущенным, взглядом. Экран активировался сам собой; сообщения с определенных каналов имели более высокий приоритет, чем внутренние настройки. Активировался и замерцал: личная почта, на физическом носителе. 

Внизу, в приемной с ящиками для корреспонденции, Эрнеста Фальстронга ждало приглашение на обед от всего семейства фон Гольденбаум, подписанное вензелями — в старинном терранском стиле — Рудольфа и Елизаветы. Изображение аккуратного прямоугольника плотной, белой бумаги мерцало на экране — нежно, точно крем на изысканном, дорогом десерте. Безмятежно — до издевательского.

Но коммуникатор, само собой, нельзя было разбивать, тем более — перепачканными в сперме пальцами.

***

— Терпеть не могу педиков, — проникновенно сообщил Рудольф. Его кадык дернулся, отправляя в желудок еще один богатырский глоток крепкого коньяка. Сидящий в кресле напротив Эрнест мог только кивнуть.

Рудольф много кого не терпел. С юности, даже с детства; это не было новостью. Точнее будет сказать — презирал; как может презирать низость лишь человек, всячески от нее далекий. С бесконечной высоты прижизненного пьедестала — провозглашенного теперь официальнейшим образом — Рудольф смотрел на копошащихся в дерьме и грязи червей. И даже тень, даже пятнышко этой грязи на ком-то, близком к нему, для Рудольфа выглядело немыслимым нарушением законов вселенной — за которое, несомненно, должен кто-то ответить.

По крайней мере, так думал — так видел — Эрнест.

— Мужчина — это мужчина, женщина — женщина, а эти... — Рудольф покачал тяжелой головой. — Есть два пола, так повелела природа. И всё на том. 

Эрнест даже не спрашивал — что именно навело Рудольфа на такую мысль именно сейчас.

После определенного количества выпитого мысли у него начинали блуждать. Хотя он никогда не пьянел настолько, чтобы позволить себе потерять контроль. Его тело и разум, могучие по-прежнему, одолевали алкоголь раньше, чем алкоголь одолевал их.

Они сидели сейчас в его, Рудольфа, собственных покоях — так это было лучше всего называть. Во дворце правительства — не его дворце, если говорить формально и по имени, но формально в Федерации — теперь уже год, как Империи, — даже не была отменена конституция; просто атрофировалась за ненадобностью.

У Рудольфа до сих пор оставалась его квартира в правительственном квартале, но там жила Елизавета с их дочерьми.

А здесь они были одни с Эрнестом.

И может быть, если бы Рудольф выпил достаточно… Выпил еще чуть больше, чем просто «достаточно»... Если бы его мысли скользнули в этом направлении, не в другом...

Эрнест позволил себе замечтаться только совсем мимолетно: о синяках, которые оставят на нем сильные руки, бесцеремонно стаскивая одежду. О боли, временной и даже желанной. О том, какое удовлетворение будет потом написано на лице Рудольфа.

Сегодняшний день выдался тяжелым. Было много арестов, точнее, массовый отлов антиобщественных элементов. Но и аресты тоже — кто-то пытался защищать эту шваль.

У Эрнста ныла спина, ломило поясницу, и глаза — опять эти блики и невозможность ничего разглядеть при тусклом свете.

Он мог позволить себе секундную слабость. Только и исключительно про себя.

Разумеется, говорил себе Эрнест, его отношение к Рудольфу не имеет с _этим_ ничего общего. С манерными кривляниями всех этих шлюх в женских тряпках, подводящих глаза, хлопающих ресницами, вытягивающих густо накрашенные губы в имитации поцелуя — или просто готовых подставить задницу всякому, кто больше заплатит или предложит.

Равно как и с разложением, процветавшим в войсках — и вообще во флоте — еще так недавно: извращенной иерархией, выстроенной вовсе не на способностях и праве командовать. Только на удовольствии, на поиске местечка теплее.

(Это ведь его, Эрнеста, родной отец в свое время предоставил Рудольфу все необходимые документы и полномочия для того расследования — ставшего первой звездной ступенькой его карьеры. Фальстронг-старший, мир его душе, полагал Гольденбаума-младшего очень перспективным юношей правильных воззрений. Носителем старомодного духа. И дернул за определенные ниточки, пока еще находился на государственной службе.)

Рудольф показывал руками — широкими, презрительными непристойными жестами, — а Эрнест вспоминал: в числе попавшихся в одну из последних облав (не эту, но близко) были как раз… эти. Обоеполые. Ни то, ни другое. Груди вместе с членами; или — ни того, ни другого.

Дознаватель Пертц просил у него, кулуарно, разрешения поразвлечься (в особенности, конечно, с «девочками»), и Эрнест не отказал, хотя формально это и было уже объявлено вне закона. 

Так даже лучше: на Пертца у него ничего до сих пор не было, а теперь тот уже не денется никуда.

Но...

— Что скажешь? А? 

Эрнест молчал; в его ладони покачивался стакан, до которого он едва ли дотронулся за прошедшее время.

Когда-то Рудольф не пил ничего крепче томатного сока и минеральной воды, обогащенной витаминами; когда-то — самому Эрнесту претил вкус чего-то, кроме легкого белого вина по праздничным дням. Когда-то они были моложе. 

Кое-что меняется. Кое-что — напротив; совсем наоборот.

Эрнест молчал, представляя руки Рудольфа — эти сильные, мужественные ладони — у себя на плечах. Надавливающие, заставляющие опуститься и склонить голову — или властно разворачивающие к себе спиной. Подминающие под себя, прихватывающие до синяков.

— В древности, — произнес он, по видимости отстраненно, — бывало по-всякому.

— То в древности, — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Рудольф. — Женщины же всегда чьи-то, вот в чем дело. К тому же — хрупкие. На войне — обуза или добыча. Вот и выходит, что свои — дома, за стенами, а вражеских еще и хватит не всем. Или это какие-нибудь черно-желтые шлюхи, от которых потом век отмываться. А рука товарища, — тут Рудольф поморщился, — хотя бы дурной болезни не занесет. Видишь, историю знаю не хуже твоего. Особенно военную. Изучал.

Эрнест заставил себя дышать глубоко, спокойно. Просто смотреть, как движутся руки Рудольфа. Его челюсти. Его губы. 

Эрнест знал: Рудольф собирается разрешить бордели при военных частях, чтобы у солдат и офицеров всегда оставалась возможность удовлетворить желания плоти естественным путем. Доверенные люди готовы отлавливать и отмывать ради этой цели уличных продажных девчонок, а то и отбирать подростков из неблагонадежных семей. Всё лучше, когда девочка накормлена-напоена, чем от злобы и нищеты в ее голову будут лезть разные идеи. (Лучше, когда женщины вообще меньше думают). 

И к тому же, в борделе все операции будут делаться за счет казны. Аборты, конечно, недопустимы, но всегда остаётся более чистое решение: стерилизация. Как с психически неполноценными; тогда всё прошло даже почти без шума — хотя закрывать заведения, финансируемые государством (то есть, из общего достояния), всегда выгоднее и популярнее, чем наоборот, открывать.

С другой стороны: против определенных внешних систем, в последнее время медлящих с проведением в жизнь законодательства против неполноценных лиц и обвиняемым в укрывательстве неблагонадежных, можно объявить операцию усмирения. Министр обороны более чем готов на такие меры, а министра экономического развития получится убедить цифрами. Того, происходящего из семьи промышленников, не должны были волновать жизни какой-то швали. Только выгода Империи. 

— В общем, я к чему веду, — развивал мысль Рудольф. — Мужчине нужна женщина. Женщине нужен мужчина. Это в природе. Остальное — попытка природу обмануть. 

— Или встать над ней, — заметил Эрнест вскользь, совсем тихо.

— Незаметно что-то — у этих вот. И потом. Это все ложь. Лицемерие. — Рудольф гордился тем, как ненавидел всяческую ложь; особенно ложь о равенстве — полов, рас, традиции и ее противоположности. — Мужчина думает, что у него сила и власть, и делает себе женщину из мужчины. Вправду сильный и вправду властный — идет и берет. Как здоровый ходит без костылей. 

Эрнесту почти хотелось сейчас, до боли в стиснутых челюстях и костяшках, чтобы Рудольф наклонился к нему через кресло. Обдал дыханием, алкогольным и терпким. 

— Чего молчишь? М?

— Мне вот интересно... — проговорил он, сражаясь за каждое слово. — А как твоя… как Елизавета относится к тому, что мужчина... властен? 

— Она ни разу не жаловалась, — самодовольно хмыкнул Рудольф. Ни малейшего сомнения не было — какого рода жалобы имелись в виду. 

— Нет, — качнул головой Эрнест; выпитое, хоть и немного, похоже, начало сказываться и на нем. — Кого еще может позволить себе — и какой мужчина? По ее мнению?

— А, — понимающе кивнул Рудольф. — Ты ее хочешь? Оттого и о женщинах не говоришь?

Эрнест застыл. Стекло стакана показалось вдруг очень холодным во вспотевшей ладони.

— Это можно устроить, — продолжал Рудольф между тем: почти даже весело. — Как-нибудь заезжай на ночь в те квартиры. Мне доложат, и я задержусь в кабинете. Во дворце. Только смотри, — Рудольф с усмешкой погрозил пальцем, — не больше. Только на одну ночь. Елизавета принадлежит мне. 

Другого, может, покоробило бы, как Рудольф отзывается сейчас о жене — жене, которую ценил и даже, надо полагать, по-своему любил. Но Эрнест знал его тридцать с небольшим лет и не удивлялся. Вовсе наоборот. Люди не равны между собой, так уж повелела природа: кто-то приказывает, кто-то подчиняется.

Только истинно высший способен был признавать истинное положение дел, не прячась за возвышенными иллюзиями. 

— Я... подумаю, — уронил Эрнест.

— Удовлетворишься — забудешь. Это так бывает со всем. Кроме мечты. Только мечтой насытиться невозможно. 

— И ты потом захочешь послушать? Как оно было? — Эрнест чудовищным напряжением воли заставил себя понимающе (и чуточку непристойно) усмехнуться. 

— А почему бы и нет. — Горлышко бутылки звякнуло, заелозило по краю стакана: Рудольф выдаивал коньяк до капли. И вновь осушил одним глотком, без тревоги, подтверждая представление о себе.

Да, Рудольф ко всем относился, словно к вещам.

Но Эрнест просто-напросто хотел быть самой особенной его вещью.

***

...Дома — в благоустроенных апартаментах, так непохожих на комнатушку в университетском кампусе, откуда он когда-то бегал в ближайший кафетерий на встречи (не свидания, конечно же, нет!) с Рудольфом-курсантом — Эрнест растягивается на кровати, огромной для одного человека, и морщится, ощущая липкое прикосновение пропотевших простыней к коже.

Невольно он думает — как же засыпает Елизавета, когда Рудольф не с ней? (О да, у Рудольфа, конечно же, бывают любовницы — женщины на одну-две ночи; и бывают просто долгие отлучки по необходимости, встречи с важными людьми на разных планетах и выступления перед массами — до сих пор, даже после обретения заслуженного титула. А ведь есть еще и демонстрации силы с развертыванием флота: как главнокомандующий, он порой ощущает себя обязанным присутствовать на флагмане лично).

Может быть, ему, Эрнесту, и впрямь стоило бы... воспользоваться предложением?

Если Рудольф, конечно, вспомнит о том, что говорил, когда был нетрезв.

(У Рудольфа был талант забывать о неудобных вещах — когда имелся подходящий предлог).

Как выглядела бы та возможность, о которой говорил Рудольф?.. 

В его словах всё звучало просто. Приехать, войти. Может, даже поздороваться с девочками. Или они в такой час всё равно уже спят? В любом случае, у них детская. (И это неважно, неважно!..) 

Но это Рудольф был человеком — нет, титаном, гением — не знающим отказа. Эрнест… оставался человеком обыкновенным.

Для людей существуют… способы. Он сам читал, почти что из первых рук, то были дела не Комитета, но “большого” Министерства внутренних дел, но никогда не знаешь: где за обычным криминалом обнаружишь зерно измены. 

Таблетки, с шипением растворяющиеся в вине. Дорогом вине — о, он разорился бы на это с готовностью; жалование все равно не находилось толком, куда тратить.

Елизавета, если подумать, даже красива. Если только представить, что эти ее глаза — серые, непреклонные, — закрыты, веки опущены, лицо разгладилось, и грудь вздымается мерно, в дыхании нет двойного дна, которое всегда содержат слова.

Ах, как она была бы податлива и мягка — тело, покинутое душой. Дурман отнял бы у Елизаветы характер, оставив плотскую суть — и в плотской сути своей она ничем не отличалась от прочих женщин. От тех несчастных, кто бросался Эрнесту в ноги, умоляя выпустить, помиловать, не казнить — брата, мужа, сына, без разницы — и которым Эрнест всегда отказывал; брезгливо отряхивал следы их ладоней с одежды и обтирал пальцы тщательно-выглаженным платком.

_Женщины._

Суетливые, хлюпающие, мягкотелые.

Эрнеста ничуть не влекло женское естество.

Что, впрочем, не значило, будто Эрнест не знал, как с этим естеством обращаться.

Не просительницы — так кто-нибудь ещё; публичному человеку (насколько существует публичность в условиях, когда верховная власть помалу возвращается на тот пьедестал, с которого её свергли обманом так называемой "демократии") надо поддерживать определенную репутацию. Выезжать с кем-нибудь в театр или ресторан, чтобы прижатые к ногтю журналисты — которым и оставались-то, по преимуществу, светская да криминальная хроники, притом последнюю приходилось постоянно сокращать по требованиям цензуры и Комитета, — защёлкали клавишами, соревнуясь в лизоблюдстве превосходительных описаний. 

Этим женщинам с Эрнестом не везло. Он не старался скрывать от них, что они заменяют ему кого-то. (И кое-кого из этих, когда-то обласканных вспышками, запечатленных с ним рядом, дам находили потом со сломанной шеей “при невыясненных обстоятельствах” — если они начинали любопытствовать или затевали шантаж). 

Он не церемонился с ними: брал положенное, и только традиционным образом, как-то раз чуть не сломав челюсть за игривое предложение "попробовать в попку” (и плевать, что ведущая роль здесь была бы его; так всё делалось только хуже). 

И с Елизаветой Эрнест тоже церемониться бы не стал.

Он размазал бы Елизавету, раздавил бы, как насекомое — как раздавливал пальцы некоторым особо надоедливым заключенным. Влажный хруст под каблуком и скулёж, лишенный, кажется, уже всего человеческого. В последнее время он плохо запоминал, что происходило в допросных — события и слова смазывались в один расплывчатый снимок, застывшее мгновение, многократно наложенное само на себя. Только отдельные образы — звуки, запахи — отпечатывались в мозгу, точно прикосновение влажной, красной ладони.

Он вскрыл бы ее живот, в котором она носила следующего ребенка — наверняка, тоже девочку, такую же, как она: девчонку-выродка с острыми зубами и волчьим взглядом (Вольф, она же Вольф в девичестве — высверк желтизны внутри глаз, как Рудольф мог не заметить?). То определенно оказался бы мутант, уродец — и Рудольф его простил бы, Эрнест знал твёрдо; с его-то отношением к несовершенству людских тел и душ.

Рудольф простил бы, понял бы, ободрил бы. Рудольф похлопал бы его по плечу и подписал ещё один список тех, кому следует вскорости исчезнуть. 

Эрнест пытается лихорадочно воображать все это; воображать, что именно об этом мечтает, сжимая полувставший член.

Ему снится, как холодные — точно у мертвеца — губы Елизаветы прижимаются к его губам, целомудренно и бесстрастно.

Кинжально-острые ногти вскрывают его грудную клетку, и поглаживают большое, судорожно бьющееся, болеющее о благе новорожденной Империи сердце.

"Я знаю, — шепчет Елизавета, — Знаю порок, прячущийся под твоей самоотверженной добродетелью. Знаю — и пока прощаю тебе. Но только пока".

И возбуждение судорожно толкается внизу живота, а пальцы её второй, столь же мертвенно-холодной ладони, до сладкой боли сжимаются на напряженном члене. 

Проснувшись, он со злостью стирает с одеяла мутно-белые пятна.

***

— Крепость женщины — ее брак. Да здравствует мой супруг, почтивший меня правом стоять с ним об руку. — Звонкий голос Елизаветы разнесся по Звездному залу (его ещё называли “алмазным”, и всё за то же — за драгоценную инкрустацию потолка, помнившую ещё так называемый золотой век Федерации). Разлетелся — стайкой отпущенных птиц.

За стенами здания, когда-то — уже, кажется, эпоху назад, называемого “культурным центром”, а теперь обретшего конкретных владельцев вместо абстрактного “народа”, — таких же птиц пускали в воздух специально отобранные дети в белых одеждах: девочки из пансионатов, курируемых Елизаветой фон Гольденбаум. 

В честь пятнадцатой годовщины императорского брака. 

В эту же честь Рудольф фон Гольденбаум наконец возложил на голову своей супруги корону: подобие собственного венца, восьмигранного, скрепленного лентами чистого золота. Он ещё не отчаялся добиться от нее ребенка мужского пола, в конце концов. 

Собравшиеся в зале представители деловых кругов, высших чиновников и нарождающихся придворных подхватили здравицу: на множество голосов. Колыхнулись в нестройном салюте фигуры, одетые по новой — точнее, старой, давно позабытой и воскрешенной мудростью Императора-Титана, — моде.

Они рукоплескали, вознося царственную чету на облаке звука. Рудольф — в белом мундире, скроенном по образцу маршальской униформы, но более свободном, украшенном алой лентой, — глядел на супругу снисходительно. С любованием: так любуются предметом коллекции, который достался не кому-то еще — тебе. 

Его взгляд с тем же снисходительным удовлетворением скользил поверх верноподданных голов, и у Эрнеста — стоявшего, разумеется, в самом первом ряду, — что-то дернулось внутри. 

(Дернулось там, где поддались, липко хлюпнув, ребра подстрекателя, пытавшегося вести свою агитацию среди работников космопорта; Эрнест работал над ним как раз сегодня, до того, как настало время идти). 

Но Рудольф всё же остановил на нем взгляд; и — если только Эрнесту не показалось, всё же глаза болели и норовили взорваться ворохом бликов от здешней яркости, — коротко кивнул: ему одному. 

А следом поднял руку.

— Ещё не все! Избранники мои, — обратился Рудольф к собравшимся (именно так он любил именовать свою аристократию, в прямом переводе). — Слушайте! 

Одетые также в белое слуги — слова «обслуживающий персонал» уже помалу выходили из употребления, казались смешны, — внесли на плечах свернутое полотнище. Зазвучала труба — живой инструмент, Рудольф не признавал записи. 

— Мой первый брак в этой жизни — брак с Империей, в которой заключено будущее всего человечества. Но у Империи есть герб и знамя. — Рудольф указал подбородком на штандарт с распростершим крылья стилизованным орлом, висящий при входе в зал. — У матери моих детей ничего этого нет. Точнее, не было: по настоящую пору. Теперь есть. Радуйтесь! 

Елизавета не улыбнулась, нет — но ее лицо озарилось таким свирепым светом, перед которым меркла самая мощная, самая помпезная люстра, хоть изукрашенная алмазами целиком.

Её личным гербом — гербом императрицы-консорта — стала оскаленная волчья морда; с девизом — «Вскормить верность, выгрызть измену».

Эрнест Фальстронг с нехорошей усмешкой отсалютовал ей бокалом — и она едва кивнула ему, заметив.

***

— А ведь мы могли бы составить неплохую партию, Эрнест, — раздумчиво произнесла Елизавета, наклонив голову к плечу. — Или теперь к вам стоит обращаться исключительно и только: "граф Фальстронг"?

Они были одни в широком, залитом солнцем коридоре; дворец правительства — не получивший за все эти годы никакого другого имени — словно вымер, и только пылинки кружились в нагретом воздухе.

— Рудольф еще не сделал официального объявления, — Эрнест заставил себя светски улыбнуться. Прошедшие годы сделали его ненависть к Елизавете привычной, словно старый пиджак. Почти уютной — усмиренное пламя грело, как домашний камин.

— О, дело за малым, — заверила его Елизавета с непринужденностью, рожденной многолетним опытом. — Тем более, с вашей близостью к трону. Вы почти что член нашей семьи, если так можно выразиться.

— Помнится, Ваше Величество, вы некогда предлагали мне руку одной из принцесс. В отдаленном будущем, — заметил Эрнест. 

Сколько лет сейчас было старшей, Катарине?.. Эрнест нахмурился бы, если бы мог хоть на миг подумать, что смену выражения удастся списать на что-то еще.

Он гордился своей памятью, своей цепкостью относительно мелочей; и его тревожило, что теперь эти мелочи часто кажутся неразличимыми песчинками среди барханов песка.

Елизавета тонко улыбнулась. Ни да, ни нет. Очень придворное выражение.

— Что же, этот вопрос мне необходимо будет обсудить с мужем. 

— Понятная необходимость, Ваше Величество, — согласился Эрнест, по видимости рассеянно кивнув. 

Он полуобернулся к одному из высоких окон, обрамленных гардинами; сложил руки за спиной. Сощурился на чахлые парковые деревья, не успевшие еще вырасти, как следует. С такого расстояния ему было не видно уже почти ничего, но близорукий взгляд, на поверку, хорошо сходил за презрительный и далекий. 

— Как продвигается подготовка к переносу столицы?

Планета, которой предстояло получить новое имя и предназначение, была подвергнута преобразованию ещё очень давно — но у Федерации не хватало средств на запуск полномасштабной колонизации.

Империя, по счастью, таких проблем была лишена. 

Империя могла употребить себе на благо даже — и особенно — тех, кто целился разрушить ее основы. 

Принудительный труд — хорошее решение в условиях экономических затруднений; не нужно иметь специального образования, чтобы понимать эту логику.

Новости о возобновлении колонизации и экспансии, прерванных почти на сто лет, заглушают практически любые издержки. 

А чтобы эти новости звучали отовсюду и были преобладающими — об этом позаботится его Комитет. 

— Обо всем, что относится к инфраструктурным планам, вам следует спрашивать министра Дирбера, Ваше Величество, — отозвался Эрнест, не изменяя позы. — Со своей стороны могу утверждать: беспорядков на строительстве нет. 

— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы наиболее лояльным нашей семье рабочим было даровано право поселиться на новой столичной земле. Об этом тоже следует беседовать с Дирбером? 

— Скорее, с вашим супругом. — Тут уже Эрнест позволил себе улыбку, глядя, как чуть заметно натянулось и напряглось лицо Елизаветы, уже отмеченное первыми предательскими морщинами. 

— Будьте уверены: я так и поступлю. — И всё же ее осанка, ее отстраненно-презрительная осанка оставалась прежней. Это могло бы восхищать, в самом деле. — Но… к слову, разве вам не полагается сейчас ехать, Эрнест? 

— Откуда вы так хорошо осведомлены о моем расписании? 

— Оттого лишь, что сегодня, не придерживаясь его, вы можете пропустить церемонию. И уверяю: это серьезно расстроит Его Величество. В чем, полагаю, не заинтересован никто из нас. 

— Резонное наблюдение. — Эрнест улыбнулся в ответ слегка натянуто. Но, признаться, только слегка.

Они распрощались даже почти тепло. 

Эрнест не успел удивиться, когда Елизавета стремительно сжала его ладони своими — так быстро это произошло; она тут же отступила назад, как будто ничего и не было. 

Удаляясь, он по-прежнему чувствовал ее взгляд спиной — раздражающе-непреклонный, игольно-острый, — но это даже на мгновение не убавило легкости его шага. 

Он сел в автомобиль; водитель (эта традиция уже успешно вернулась, и хорошо: Эрнест с детства не чувствовал себя уверенно в машинах, двигавшихся сами собой) кивнул и положил руки на руль, надвинув на глаза кепку. 

— Езжай, — велел Эрнест, и тут же ощутил, как плавно тронулась машина. Сначала, разумеется, в министерство, но — сегодня ему позволительно было несколько изменить распорядку и привычной самоотверженности. Дома он сможет как следует подготовиться к церемонии и торжеству следом за ней. 

"Быть может, — думал Эрнест, позволяя себе уплыть в дремоту, — у Рудольфа со временем найдется и иная награда".

В конце концов, для императора, властителя тысячелетнего Рейха, не может — и не должно — быть ничего запретного.

***

— Я не хочу делиться, Эрнест, — тихо произнесла женщина, глядя сквозь оконное стекло на отъезжающую машину. Из ее кабинета — она по-прежнему исполняла для Рудольфа обязанности секретаря и личного консультанта (никто не узнал бы, а она не была заинтересована в такой славе — но без Единой Женской Лиги, находившейся под неусыпным ее присмотром, ряд спорных общественных начинаний имел бы нешуточный шанс захлебнуться; но матери, сестры и жены — при небольшой поддержке от первой леди — сумели заткнуть рты "активисток" даже без привлечения Комитета) — открывался неплохой вид на подъездную аллею.

— Никогда не хотела. С самого начала, видишь ли.

Забавно: она произнесла эти слова вслух впервые за все прошедшие годы. 

Елизавета провела кончиками пальцев — еще гладких, всё же принадлежность к новой элите давала доступ к самому лучшему, хоть Рудольф и не терпел “излишеств”, — по поверхности стола. 

Она удивилась бы, узнай вдруг, что он не в силах изгладить в памяти тот же самый день. 

Елизавета не считала открывшуюся ей тогда возможность удачей — в удачу она не верила. 

Она заранее пробилась — протолкалась в компании сопровождающих женщин, следящих, чтобы ей, секретарю Лиги, не помяли подол и прическу, — ближе к помосту. Более того. Ей это посоветовали заранее — в ходе звонка по старому, неисправному коммуникатору, где сбоила видеокамера, за три дня до этих событий. Видео не работало, и он не запомнил — вопреки хвастовству, — но Елизавета потом узнала Эрнеста Фальстронга по голосу: как того, кто давал ей инструкции со снисходительностью избранника, близкого к телу. 

Но она и без того хотела взглянуть на Рудольфа Гольденбаума, «возрожденного Вуда», «надежду Федерации», своими глазами. Как можно ближе. 

Ей нужно было знать: верную ли она, со своими убеждениями и устремлениями, делает ставку. 

Что же. Она действительно вспоминала тот день в основном с теплом: она осталась довольна. Она увидела всё, что нужно: в целеустремленном, крепком и цельном, как гранитная глыба, мужчине — действительно «титане», как писали о нем. Искру величия, которая зажгла ее собственное сердце, точно лучина. 

Увидела Елизавета и другое. То, как замер его ближайший товарищ, стиснутый в великанском объятии — как глядел он на адмирала (депутата, уже больше года, как депутата) Гольденбаума, улыбавшегося свирепо и ясно; как восхищение мешалось с безнадежностью в этом взгляде, и как слегка дрожали полные руки, обхватившие сильные широкие плечи — так, словно в любой момент могут лишиться роскоши этого прикосновения. 

И женщине ли было не узнать эти признаки — те самые, которые с детства терпеливо взращивают определять в соперницах и себе самой?..

Ни с кем она не делилась этим соображением, разумеется. Ни тогда, когда с Рудольфом ее связывали еще исключительно политические вопросы — женский и рабочий. Ни получив от него формальное предложение руки, ни — строго после официального бракосочетания! — разделив постель. 

Это было попросту смехотворно; а Елизавета не желала казаться смешной. Не говоря уже о том, что у любого слуха — две стороны: 

Нелепость легко пятнает величие. Как гласит старинная поговорка: «кто-то крадет, кто-то обокраден, а ясно только: кража случилась». 

О нет. Ревновать мужа-императора к министру (поочередно, в течение всех этих прошедших лет) внутренних дел и юстиции — достаточно нелепо само по себе. 

Вдвойне — потому, что кому бы, как не ей, понимать: Рудольф с негодованием отверг бы саму вероятность... связи. Рудольф, который всякий раз брал ее настолько свирепо, заполняя до предела, так, что она теряла всяческое самообладание и кричала вслух, без стыда, — а он только улыбался на это, широко и самодовольно. Он любил женщин, любил их объятия, внимание, ласки. Любил сжимать полные груди и слушать стоны, переходящие в мольбу. (Елизавета втайне имела приватную беседу более чем с одной из его любовниц).

Но только вот — что-то всё-таки было в словах, прочитанных ей когда-то давно в учебнике по общей социологии: о том, что секс — это дело власти. В первую очередь — именно власти, не страсти и не любви.

(Даже если император Рудольф Первый начал своё движение к славе с того, что сломал руку генералу, посмевшему предложить ему место своего "мальчика", — и не постеснялся заявить о причине во всеуслышание; а также собрать под свою ответственность показания точно таких же принципиальных — чтобы громче разошлись волны.

Даже если министр Фальстронг по собственной инициативе вернул в уголовное уложение Империи взятое прямиком из древних времен наказание за мужеложство, особенно совершаемое в войсках).

Порой она представляла, как выглядел бы Эрнест, лежащий под ее мужем, закативший глаза, тихо стонущий каждый раз, когда Рудольф толкается внутрь, едва смеющий касаться слабыми пальцами плеч и спины своего кумира. Не оцарапать, не навредить, о нет!.. При всем отвращении, которое в ней вызывала мысль о таких сношениях, сама картина неизменно завораживала Елизавету — словно освященное авторитетом времени произведение искусства, слишком далекое от понятий о дурном и хорошем.

Стоило только на мгновение допустить, что её супруг мог бы... что ему однажды пришла бы в голову эта мысль: подтвердить собственное природное право таким вот образом. Елизавете доводилось однажды, в юности, на публичных лекциях смотреть документальные материалы о самцах больших хищников, приводящих к покорности более слабых собратьев: ухватив за загривок, вцепившись зубами и когтями.

Рудольф не смущался бы ни на миг — мужественный настолько, что его мозг не допускает даже проблеска мысли о какой-либо недостаче в собственном естестве. 

Может, он даже дрочил бы давнему товарищу член — в конце концов, властитель может одарить некоторой милостью того, над кем только что — по собственной его доброй воле — восторжествовал. 

Елизавета уже даже не морщилась, думая о подобном. (Она не морщилась и на куда более неприятные для обычной женщины вещи; тонкость чувств она оставила своим юным дочерям, которым выпало жить в более счастливо устроенном мире).

Порой ей даже представлялось другое: как Эрнест приходит к ней, со взглядом мутным и пьяным, и дергает за ворот платья; оно расходится по шву, и лицо Эрнеста кривится, жалко и жалобно, когда Елизавета всего лишь поводит плечами, сбрасывая бесполезную теперь ткань. Она не стала бы кричать, убегать, сопротивляться. Крики унижают в первую очередь того, кто до них опустился. 

Она позволила бы ему взять ее тело — даже не «взять свое», потому что ничего здесь не принадлежало ему. Взять — и думать, будто он может хотя бы так прикоснуться к Рудольфу, не теряя в мужественности (было бы, впрочем, что терять). А потом улыбнулась бы ему и спросила: как он будет рассказывать об этом ее супругу? 

Но Эрнест за все эти годы так и не доставил ей подобного удовольствия. 

И никогда больше уже не доставит.

Елизавета поправила несуществующие складки на платье, разгладила ткань ладонями — без нужды, просто жест придавал уверенности.

Сердце билось в груди размеренно и ровно.

Точно так же, как в тот предполуночный час, когда перевербованный ею связной демократического подполья — _связная_, если быть точной, — сообщила своим «товарищам», по какому именно маршруту будет двигаться сегодня кортеж Его Превосходительства, министра графа Фальстронга. 

В конце концов, некоторая информация среди «дезы» необходимо должна быть подлинной — иначе как поддерживать канал?..

Нет. Ей было не о чем сожалеть. 

Эпоха террора заложила крепкий фундамент нового правления, но Эрнест сделался в последнее время близорук не только в тривиально унизительном смысле физического зрения. 

Муть недовольства уже почти схлынула; незачем поощрять ее новой кровью. Наставало время прощаться. 

_Сука_, — вновь услышала она в своей голове голос верного недруга и улыбнулась.

Оскалилась, точно волк. Та самая волчица из покрытых пылью легенд, что выкормила собственным молоком основателя величайшего из городов старинной Терры. 

Зверь, на которого ей всегда мечталось стать однажды похожей.

Коронованная императрица Елизавета не постоит за ценой ради того, чтобы Рудольф — и его тысячелетняя, блистательная, процветающая Империя — принадлежали только ей одной (и её потомству).

Целиком. Без остатка.

***

Эрнест Фальстронг погиб от взрыва нейтронной бомбы в тот самый день, когда Император официально даровал ему графский титул.

Рудольф фон Гольденбаум, скорбя о друге и конфиденте, в отместку подверг казни через повешение двадцать тысяч демократов и несогласных.

Елизавета фон Гольденбаум скончалась пятнадцать лет спустя, подарив своему супругу четырёх здоровых дочерей — и ни одного сына.

Империя Гольденбаумов, основанная ими троими, не просуществовала в общей сложности и пятисот лет.


End file.
